


помолвка

by LonelyLikeACastaway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Sandwiches, fake engagement, kind of, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLikeACastaway/pseuds/LonelyLikeACastaway
Summary: — Стайлз, — рычит Дерек на следующее утро, — почему Ванда только что позвонила мне, чтобы поздравить с нашей помолвкой?— Эм, потому что мыпомолвлены? — подсказывает Стайлз. — У нас весенняя свадьба с двумя вкусами торта, или ты забыл? Кстати, тебе всё ещё нужно купить мне кольцо





	помолвка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673025) by [bibliosexual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliosexual/pseuds/bibliosexual). 



Всё начинается с того, что Стайлзу очень-очень хочется сэндвич с фрикадельками из местечка через дорогу.

— Боже, заткните его кто-нибудь, — стонет Эрика. Они сейчас все на пределе; весь день сидят в комнате для переговоров, устраивая мозговой штурм. — Он говорит об этом чёртовом сэндвиче уже семь с половиной минут, и от этого мне хочется есть. 

— Если бы только наша рекламная кампания была о сэндвичах, то Стилински уже давно всё разрулил и мы бы могли пойти домой, — вздыхает Айзек.

Дерек резко поднимается на ноги с другой стороны стола и гневно выходит из комнаты. (Или, возможно, это просто Стайлз интерпретирует всё, что делает Дерек, как гневное. С такими-то бровями сложно этого не делать).

Стайлз предполагает, что тот просто настолько устал от них всех, что есть только два варианта: либо вылететь из комнаты, либо кого-нибудь убить, и он очень рад, что Дерек выбрал именно первый вариант. Сегодня хороший день, чтобы не быть убитым Дереком Хейлом.

Всего пятнадцать минут спустя он возвращается. С бумажным пакетом из закусочной. Как только он оказывается на достаточно близком расстоянии, Стайлз практически обрушивается на стол в спешке, чтобы добраться до заветного пакета.

— Боже мой, это то, о чём я думаю?

Дерек поднимает упаковку у себя над головой.

— А кто сказал, что это для тебя? Может, все эти ваши разговоры вдохновили меня купить сэндвич с фрикадельками себе?

— Ой, я тебя умоляю. Можно подумать, что кто-то с твоим прессом ест сэндвичи с фрикадельками, — Стайлз запрыгивает на свой вращающийся стул — потому что к чёрту безопасность, Дерек поймает его, если он начнёт падать — и выхватывает пакет из его хватки. Дерек не так уж и сильно за него сражается.

— А почему я не получила сэндвич с фрикадельками? — скулит Эрика, монотонно постукивая головой по тетради. — Неужели меня никто не любит?

Дерек пожимает плечами и садится на своё место.

— Ты не просила.

— Тебе просто Стилински нравится больше, — ворчит она, и Дерек лишь снова пожимает плечами.

Между тем, Стайлз разрывает пакет и откусывает большой кусок этого великолепного сэндвича. Он не может не издать несколько театральных стонов, чтобы поддразнить Эрику, а она, соответственно, вознаграждает его убийственным взглядом через стол.

— М-м-м, — мычит Стайлз. — Дерек, я тебя просто обожаю, чувак. Выходи за меня.

Вместо хмурого взгляда, который он ожидает, Дерек встречается с ним глазами, самодовольно откидывается на своём стуле и говорит:

— Хорошо.

Стайлз в недоумении моргает, сэндвич застыл на полпути к его рту.

— Хорошо?

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо...

— Боже, — прерывает Эрика, — каким бы захватывающим ни был этот разговор, я пошла куплю себе свой сэндвич с фрикадельками. Увидимся, неудачники.

***

Стайлз почти забывает об этом. Так продолжается до тех пор, пока Дерек опять не становится на удивление потрясающим, на этот раз принеся кофе на внеплановую встречу их команды в 8:30 часов грёбаного утра две недели спустя.

— Чувак, это официально, у нас в июне свадьба, — стонет Стайлз в перерывах между глотками божественного орехового латте. Самое странное и самое восхитительное состоит в том, что Дерек _подыгрывает ему_ :

— В июне? Как банально. Я голосую за апрель или май.

— Хорошо, — ухмыляется Стайлз. — Тогда это будет либо в День дураков, либо совсем не будет.

Дерек хватается за грудь:

— Зачем? Чтобы все подумали, что наша любовь — всего лишь шутка? Это ранит, детка.

— Заткнитесь, вы оба, — стонет Айзек, выкрадывая стакан прямо из рук Стайлза и делая большой глоток, тем самым отвлекая Стайлза, заставляя того преследовать его по комнате и крича едва подходящие для рабочего места оскорбления из-за того, что ему нужно сообщить Дереку, зачем им нужна апрельская свадьба. Но он говорит ему потом. И они договариваются на середину апреля. И с тех пор это становится их фишкой. У Стайлза теперь есть _фишка_ с Дереком Хейлом. По типу гомоцыпы¹, только со свадьбой. И это потрясающе.

— Соберутся только самые близкие...

— ...или все наши две тысячи сто восемьдесят объединённых друзей на Фейсбуке. Идеально. Я думал о том же, детка.

— Тогда кормить их всех ты будешь за свой счёт.

— Я куплю два торта, поскольку скорее всего мы не сможем прийти к согласию по поводу вкуса от слова _совсем_.

— Моим будет немецкий шоколад с глазурью из сливочного масла.

— Погоди, серьёзно? Такой я и собирался выбрать. Хорошо, тогда мой торт будет кокосовым. О-о, мы могли бы сделать тропическую тематику! Цветы будут повсюду.

— Только если ты хочешь, чтобы я весь день чихал.

— Дерек, это весенняя свадьба, у нас должны быть цветы. Но мы можем купить искусственные. И воздушные шарики! Обожаю воздушные шарики. А ещё, кто сказал, что мы должны жениться днём? Как насчёт свадьбы ночью?

— Тогда свадьба вечером. Регистрация может быть и ночью.

— Только если ты позволишь мне нанять диджея.

— Ни в коем случае. Ты выберешь что-то совершенно безвкусное для нашего первого танца, например, «Cotton Eye Joe»² или танец маленьких утят.

— Хоть это и было бы забавно, я на самом деле думал о «Can’t Help Falling in Love»³.

— Это... действительно неплохо. Хм.

— Порой у меня хороший вкус, солнце, — Стайлз даже подмигивает. — В конце концов, ты нравишься мне настолько, что я выхожу за тебя замуж.

Выясняется, что Дерек не всегда гневный и угрюмый и у него на самом деле чудесная улыбка. Особенно когда он краснеет.

***

Эрика, вероятно ища причину устроить вечеринку и/или посмеяться над ними, устраивает в одну пятницу им вечеринку-сюрприз в честь фальшивой помолвки. На ней появляется весь офис, наверное, ведомый бесплатной едой.

На самом деле, вечеринка оказывается весёлой. Там есть шоколадный торт и игристый виноградный сок, и Стайлзу удаётся уломать Дерека сделать с ним селфи, надев при этом на голову цветочную корону и даже не выглядя хоть немного убийственно. Стайлз тут же устанавливает эту фотографию в качестве заставки на телефон, чтобы наблюдать, как Дерек притворяется (плохо), что ему это не нравится.

***

— О-о, это твой парень? — как-то спрашивает клиент, наклоняясь через его плечо, потому что Стайлз так и не смог сменить фотографию на телефоне.

И... Стайлзу не стоило. Скорее всего, это переходит очень много границ.

Но он это делает.

Он широко улыбается и говорит:

— Вообще-то, мы помолвлены.

Самое странное, что это должно быть шуткой, но Стайлзу на самом деле нравится, как это звучит, и прежде чем он может пересмотреть своё решение, он придумывает целую историю об их бурном офисном романе и о том, как всё это началось с невинного сэндвича с фрикадельками. К концу его рассказа у клиента в глазах даже стоят слёзы. Стайлз должен быть профессиональным актёром. Он явно упустил своё жизненное призвание.

***

— Стайлз, — рычит Дерек на следующее утро, — почему Ванда только что позвонила мне, чтобы поздравить с нашей помолвкой?

— Эм, потому что мы _помолвлены_? — подсказывает Стайлз. — У нас весенняя свадьба с двумя вкусами торта, или ты забыл? Кстати, тебе всё ещё нужно купить мне кольцо.

Отклонение от темы удаётся — Дерек скрещивает руки на груди и требует:

— А почему именно я покупаю кольца в этом сценарии? Это ведь ты сделал мне предложение.

— Да, но я уверен, что у тебя денег больше. Я принимаю слишком много импульсивных решений в отношении видеоигр, книг, билетов на концерты и... да. У меня нет никакого понятия о бюджете.

Дерек вздыхает и качает головой, совершенно забывая обо всей этой «Стайлз рассказал кому-то, что мы собираемся пожениться» ситуации.

***

Это просто продолжается. У Стайлза становится привычкой саркастично называть Дерека «детка» или «солнце», просто чтобы увидеть, как Дерек показывает ему средний палец, или закатывает глаза, или краснеет, и если кто-то в офисе говорит ему что-то по типу: «Даже и не знаю, спроси у своего парня» или «Скажи своему парню, что он отлично поработал над презентацией», Стайлз точно знает, о ком они говорят.

Он вполне уверен, что к этому моменту несколько людей в офисе на самом деле думают, что Дерек жених Стайлза, что без конца его забавляет.

Как-то он даже ловит Дерека на _чтении свадебного журнала_ во время перерыва.

***

Это не совсем странно, когда Дерек медленно останавливается около стола Стайлза в конце рабочего дня одним вечером с серой сумкой через плечо и руками в карманах. Теперь они часто идут на стоянку к своим машинам вместе. И это также не совсем странно, когда Дерек начинает разговор с:

— Ты любишь суши?

— Мне казалось, мы согласились только на торт, — рассеянно говорит Стайлз, жуя ручку. Он придумал десять разных слоганов за последний час для одного бренда средства для мытья посуды, но это всё каламбуры, и клиент, скорее всего, не согласится на них.

— Да, так и есть, — говорит Дерек, и Стайлз наконец поднимает взгляд, потому что Дерек звучит взволнованно. Обычно, когда они говорят о свадьбе, то намного больше ухмылок и поддельных возмущений и намного меньше выкручиваний рук и закусываний губ.

— Я тут думал... сомневался... нравятся ли тебе суши. В паре кварталов отсюда открылось новое место, если, эм...

Ручка выпадает у Стайлза изо рта и падает на пол.

— Забудь, — говорит Дерек, наполовину развернувшись. И именно настолько он успевает двинуться, прежде чем Стайлз срывается со стула и пытается схватить Дерека за руку, но в итоге он хватает его за рубашку. Но это заставляет Дерека остановиться и снова на него посмотреть.

— Чувак, ты сейчас приглашаешь меня на свидание?

— Отпусти мою рубашку, Стайлз, — что не является _«нет»_.

— Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что это не свадебная фишка с гомоцыпой, — говорит Стайлз, отпустив его рубашку. Дерек сглатывает.

— Это не свадебная фишка с гомоцыпой.

— В таком случае, — говорит Стайлз, — я люблю суши.

***

Когда они действительно устраивают свадьбу по-настоящему годом позже, то они полностью подготовлены.

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ (Gay Chicken) — игра, в которой два человека одного пола наклоняются друг к другу для поцелуя и кто первый отстранится, тот проиграл (самая простая версия). Либо, находясь в тесном контакте, участники делают что угодно, чтобы противник посчитал это "слишком по-гейски" и закончил игру, тем самым "струсив" и проиграв.  
> ² Для полноты картины советую послушать тем, кто не слышал :D  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/3989759/track/20172931?play=1&from=serp_autoplay  
> ³ Только представьте их первый танец под Элвиса Пресли :')  
> https://music.yandex.ru/album/690857/track/4544983?from=serp


End file.
